


Uncle Angel

by FeverTheSpirit



Series: Pentniss: Parenthood [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is plotting, Angel has baby fever, Arackniss and Sir Pentious are on a date, Babysitting, Good Uncle Angel Dust, M/M, Mentions of PostPartum Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 02:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeverTheSpirit/pseuds/FeverTheSpirit
Summary: Angel babysits his niece while Arackniss and Sir Pentious go on a date.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Pentniss: Parenthood [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152185
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Uncle Angel

"Alright Anthony, you know what to do, no drugs, no alcohol, no parties, no loud noises-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, Niss, I got it, I got it." Angel said, interrupting his brother. "I'm not a fucking animal, now give me my niece !"

"And Pent doesn't want that Radio Demon Creep near her either, he doesn't trust him and neither do I." Arackniss said. "And if anything happens to my fucking daughter, I'll fuck up your other eye !"

"I fucking know, Niss ! Now go on your fucking date already, you said it'll help with Pen's postpartum whatever, now go !" Angel said. Arackniss looked down at his four month old daughter as she looked up at him with curious eyes. Agnesina cooed and touched his face.

"Be good for your Uncle Tony, okay ? I love you and your dada loves you too." He said, pressing a kiss on her forehead before giving her to Angel. Angel chuckled. 

"When'd you get so soft ?" Angel asked.

"Shut the fuck up." Niss said, giving Angel Agnesina's diaper bag. "I'm going back to our place to see if Pen's ready, we'll be back to pick her up at around nine or ten." He started walking back to his car. "And I mean it Anthony ! If there's so much as a mark on her, I'm killing you and everyone in that shitty hotel !"

"Just shut up and go wine, dine and fuck your man !" Angel yelled back. He looked down at Agnesina, seeing her watch her dad get into the car. "Say 'bye' to your daddy." He said,waving his hand as he watched Arackniss drive away. He heard Agnesina start to whimper and whine, not knowing why her Papa was leaving. "Hey hey hey, no, no tears." Angel said, lifting Agnesina up. "Your Papa will be back, I promise, you're just gonna be with me for a little bit, it's gonna be fun." He cradled her as he walked into the hotel, Agnesina resting her head on his chest fluff. He walked over to the lounge, sitting on the couch, bouncing Agnesina gently. "You like cartoons ? I know Charlie's gotta have the fucking cable set up in this place." He played Agnesina on the couch on her back as he opened her diaper bag, taking out a small blanket, spreading it on the floor in front of the TV, before laying Agnesina on it, on her tummy. 

"Niss said you had to do this tummy time thing for a little bit." Angel said, trying to look for the TV remote. He groaned. "Wait right here Sina." He said, walking away. He went to the bar area, where Husk was reading a newspaper. "Husky-Poo, you know where the remote is ?" He asked.

"Niffty had it last, why ?" Husk asked, mindlessly turning the page. 

"I got my baby niece here and I need to keep her entertained." Angel said, pointing towards the lounge. 

"You mean the baby Alastor is holding like a sack of potatoes ?" Husk asked, glancing up. Angel's eyes widened as he turned around. 

"Hey, no, put her down !" Angel said, scrambling towards the two. 

"What a peculiar looking hellspawn." Alastor said, turning Agnesina upside down, observing her, as. Angel snatched Agnesina away from Alastor.

"The hell is the matter with you ?" Angel asked. "You don't hold a baby like that !" He said, stroking Agnesina's head, protectively holding her face in his chest floof. "You alright sweetheart ? Did the big bad Strawberry Pimp hurt you ?"

"I was simply curious, my dear Angel." Alastor said. "Who does this one belong to ? Is she yours ?"

"She's my brothers kid." Angel said. "Him and that snake guy you almost killed a while back when you dragged his airship down under, Sir Pentious." 

"No wonder she looked a tad familiar to me." Alastor said. "She's a curious little hybrid, I would like to examine her more."

"No way, absolutely fucking not." Angel said. "They gave me specific orders to keep her away from you and you're not getting my niece privileges revoked !"

"Oh poo don't be like that Angel, let me see her." Alastor said, reaching for Agnesina as Angel turned away. 

"Fuck no !" Angel said.

"What are all of you yelling about ?" Vaggie's voice rang out, as she entered the room with Charlie and Nifty. 

"Is that a baby ?" Charlie asked.

"Ooh a baby ! Lemme see !" Niffty said, rushing towards Angel, as Angel nudged her away with his foot.

"Hold it ! She ain't used to meeting new people yet, ya can't just overwhelm her or else you'll make her cry." Angel said. "You've gotta be gentle." He turned Agnesina to face Charlie, Niffty and Vaggie, who moved in closer to get a look at her. Even Husk put down his newspaper to see her. Agnesina looked at everyone curiously, watching everyone's movements. "This is my niece Agnesina." Angel introduced. "She's my older brother's kid, along with Sir Pentious', I'm watching her for em while they're on a date."

"Wait, you have an older brother ?" Vaggie asked.

"Sir Pentious ? That snake guy who's always causing chaos and trying to become a warlord ?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I have a brother, goes by Arackniss but his real name is Dante. My twin sister Molly is down here too and so's my dad, Henroin." Angel said. "My whole family is down here, except for my Ma, she might actually be up in heaven." He said. "And yeah, the snake guy. He had her four months ago. I left the hotel at like, six in the fucking morning to go see her, I was gone for hours and I never get up that early, you guys honestly didn't wonder where I went ?"

"Knowing you, I assumed it was another bender." Vaggie said. 

"Your father is Henroin ? The mob boss ?" Husk asked. "I think I owe that guy money. If he comes snoopin' round here, you don't know me and I'm not here."

"Eh, don't worry, he don't talk to me no more, I was disowned a long time ago." Angel said. "He don't take too kindly to havin' a son who likes to suck dick. He stopped talkin' to Niss too when he found out he knocked up Sir Pentious."

"How exactly did your brother and sir whats-his-face actually conceive this little darling ?" Alastor asked, peering over Angel's shoulder to look at Agnesina. Angel moved away from him.

"Something about Pen's biology and him havin' heats and shit that somehow make him fertile ? He has a slit and a pouch with a reproductive system but he still has a dick or somethin' ? I don't fucking know, I don't care to ask about his biology, I fell asleep when Niss explained it to me, shit is complicated and boring." Angel said. 

"How interesting." Alastor said, his smile turning more sinister. 

"Anyways, ignoring smiles over there and whatever evil plot he's probably plannin', nine months later, she was born." Angel said. "And she's just the cutest thing I've ever saw next to Fat Nuggets." He nuzzled Agnesina's cheek as Agnesina started to giggle as Angel cooed about how cute she was, gently patting her uncle's face and nuzzling him back. 

"Aww, you're so sweet with her Angel." Charlie said. 

"Eh, I try." Angel said. "Speaking of, Niffty, Husk said you had the TV remote last, I need to so Sina and I can watch cartoons, to keep her occupied."

"I must've misplaced it when I started cleaning, I'll look for it !" Niffty said, scurrying off. 

"You're going to rot her tiny little brain, Angel." Alastor teased. 

"She'll be fine, I'll only let her watch a little bit during her tummy time that you RUDELY interrupted." Angel said. "Then I'll feed her and hopefully she'll be tired by then."

"Oh, right... the cable is out." Charlie said. "It went out a little while ago when some demons got into a fight outside the hotel and they cut the line and people wont be here to fix it till morning, I'm sorry Angel."

"Ugh, just my fucking luck." Angel said. "Guess I'm gonna have to keep her occupied by other means, I guess, hopefully Niss packed some toys for her."

"Angel... you're surprisingly responsible with her." Vaggie said. 

"What do you expect ? She's a baby. They're easy." Angel said. "And she's a well behaved one at that." He said. "She's not like most hellspawn I've seen. Those little fuckers are straight up demonic but she's a sweet one."

"My parents said I was a sweet baby too... but they said it was unnatural." Charlie said with a nervous chuckle. "They were always unnerved from how sweet I was."

"Daughter of Lucifer turning out to be a swell ginger peach ? Yeah, I'd be unnerved too." Husk quipped. Angel chuckled at that, before turning his attention back down to Agnesina. 

"Okay girlie, what're we gonna do for fun ?" Angel asked her. "I would take ya to the park but Niss would have my head if shit happened to ya." He hummed in thought, making his way towards her diaper bag, opening it and rummaging through it, seeing several toys. He grabbed some toys before taking Agnesina back to her blanket and putting her down on her tummy, setting the toys out in front of her. Angel picked up at rattle, shaking it in front of Agnesina who cooed and tried to reach for it.

"You're such a sweet girl, lemme see a smile and then the rattle is yours." Angel cooed, shaking the rattle. Agnesina squeaked and gurgled before smiling at the rattle. Angel chuckled and gave it to her. 

"You're gonna be smart when you grow up, huh ?" Angel asked. "Bet you get that from your dad." He said as he watched her shake the rattle. "Sir Pentious is a smart guy, he just does dumbass things and Niss is pretty smart too, smart enough to stop listening to Pop at least." He sighed. "Was honestly surprised when I heard him say he wasn't listening to Pop anymore and was going to take care of his future family." He smiled at Agnesina. "Guess that shows how much Niss really loves you and your dad, willing to get disowned for you two." He pet her head. "Your Papa is a great guy, Sina. He might be an asshole sometimes but he gave up a lot of things for you, including his title as Capo, that's how much he loves you and don't forget it."

~

"Should we call and check on them ?" Sir Pentious asked. "What if something is wrong with Agnesina ?"

Arackniss sighed. He and Sir Pentious hadn't been able to enjoy their dinner date since Sir Pentious was constantly worrying over Agnesina.

"Pent, I'm sure she is fine, if something happened, Anthony would've been blowing up my phone." Arackniss assured. 

"What if that dreaded radio demon has them in his clutches and they can't call ?" Pent asked, picking at his food.

"Pent, I can assure you, she is fine." Arackniss said. "That Charlie girl is literally Lucifer's daughter and I'm sure she could hold her own against him and if something was happening, Anthony would call." He said. "Please just enjoy our date. You need this."

"I know, I know I need this but I can't help myself, I worry over Agnesina. This is the longest I have been ssseparated from her."

"And I know that, but I'm begging you to please enjoy yourself." Arackniss said. "Just forget that we have a daughter for just a few minutes, alright ?"

"I can't just forget that we have a daughter !" Pent said. "How could you suggest something like that ?!?"

"I don't mean it in that way." Arackniss said. "Look, I just want you to enjoy yourself for a few hours, is that too hard to ask ?"

Pent looked down.

"No, I'm sorry... it's just... I can't help but to worry" Sir Pentious said. "I'm probably ruining our evening, aren't I?"

"Oh Pent..." Arackniss sighed. "I'm worried about Agnesina too, but I'm also worried about you and how you're running yourself ragged." He said. "You can't take care of Agnesina if you're not relaxed." He sighed. "Now eat your food and then we can go home for dessert~"

"Why would we go home for dessert when- Oh. Y-You mean..." Pent trailed off, his face turning red.

"Mhmm." Niss said. "It's been a while since we were alone together, wrestling under the sheets." He said. "It'll help relax you."

"Well... I can't sssay no to that." Pent said, a shy smile on his face. 

~

"She's so cute !" Niffty said as she played with Agnesina,squeeze her cheeks gently. "Her cheeks are so soft ! I just love babies with chubby cheeks !"

"Yeah I know, they're like two little marshmallows." Angel said. That's when he noticed that Alastor was behind Niffty, trying to pinch Agnesina's cheeks too. Angel rolled up a nearby magazine and pointed it towards Alastor. 

"I'm warnin' ya Al. Stay the fuck away from her." Angel glared. Alastor rolled his eyes and sat in a chair in a far corner that Angel dubbed 'Alastor's Bad Corner' and watched Agnesina from a distance. Agnesina cooed, leaning against Niffty, before Angel picked her up.

"Sorry to interrupt your play time, Niffty, but it's Agnesina's feeding time." Angel said. "But you can help feed her. I just need you to warm up this bottle for me." He said, using his four other arms to take a bottle out of the diaper bag, giving it to Niffty. Niffty scurried off into the kitchen to go warm it up. Angel smirked and looked at Husk, who was sitting at a nearby table, but he was playing solitaire, cards laid out in front of him.

"Oh Husky-Poo~" Angel purred. "Don't you think we'd make cute babies together ?"

"Sure, like I want a watch a freaky half cat half spider demon hellspawn runnin' around here." Husk said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. 

"But they'd definitely be cute like Agnesina here~" Angel said. "She's a freak hybrid, but ain't she just a doll ?"

"That's besides the point." Husk said. "You're only good as a babysitter. Your job and your addictions stop you from ever being a full time parent, combine that with my alcoholism, we'd fuck a kid up. We're not stable and don't get me started on how you're involved with Valentino." He huffed and went back to playing solitaire.

Angel frowned. Ever since Agnesina was born, he couldn't help but to be rather jealous of Arackniss and Sir Pentious. He had been struck with baby fever, which was unusual, because he usually hated children. But now he yearned for one, if he could even have one. But Husk was right. So he just had to settle for being an uncle and a babysitter. Soon, Niffty came back, with the bottle.

"All done ! I even did the arm test to make sure it wasn't too hot ! It's the perfect temperature !" Niffty said.

"Thanks Niffty. Here, you can feed her, just be careful." Angel said, giving Agnesina to Niffty. Nidfty sat on the floor, holding her, as she gave Agnesina her bottle. Agnesina closed her eyes and gulped down the formula. 

"Wow, slow down there munchkin, you're gonna get a stomach ache. The formula ain't going no where." Angel said, chuckling. Angel's phone then rang. He looked at the clock. It was around ten. He picked up the phone, seeing that Niss was the one calling.

"How was your date ?" Angel asked as he answered the phone.

" _It went better in the second half. Pent is finally relaxed.We're on our way to pick up Agnesina, how is she ?"_ Niss answered.

"She's eating right now but she looks like she's on her way to sleep." Angel said. "Nothing went wrong, if you wanna know. I just played with her all day. She was quiet and she only whimpered when you left."

" _Don't mention that to Pen. He'll think that Agnesina thinks that we abandoned her and that'll only make is condition worse."_ Niss said.

"How is he doing right now ?" Angel asked.

" _He's in the bathroom cleaning up now. I hear him singing in the shower and practicing his evil cackles, so he's acting like his old self again."_ Niss said.

"Well, let me know when you get here. Just come into the hotel, she'll probably be asleep." Angel said. Niss let out a grunt of understanding and Angel hung up, picking Agnesina up from Niffty's arms. Agnesina had just finished her bottle. 

"Her parents are on the way, I've gotta get her stuff together." Angel said.

"Aww, when will she be back ?" Nifty asked with a frown.

"I dunno. Maybe Pen and Niss will let me babysit again after they see that nothing went wrong." Angel said, using his two bottom arms to put Agnesina's things in her diaper bag, as he held a sleeping Agnesina with his top arms. Agnesina cuddled up to his chest floof, cooing in her sleep. Angel smiled. He hoped that he'd get to babysit again.

~

"There's my little hellspawn !" Sir Pentious said, slithering over to Angel and taking his sleeping daughter from him. "I missed you so much."

"I'm surprised that nothing actually went wrong." Arackniss said. "She's sleeping like a rock."

"I told you I was a great babysitter." Angel said. "You should let me do it again."

"Whenever Pen and I go on another date, be my guest." Niss said. "You proved to me that I could trust you, however, if you fuck up even once, that's it, you're done."

"Alright, fine, I got it." Angel said. "I promise that I won't fuck up."

"You better mean it." Arackniss said, before turning to head out the door with Sir Pentious, going back to their car. Angel watched them with a smile. He might not be able to parent a baby but babysitting was good enough for him, for now at least.


End file.
